


Sweet treat

by Magpietoes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Food Play, Ice Cream, Interrupted Sexy Times, M/M, baby's first slashfic don't judge, but no climax, they get back to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpietoes/pseuds/Magpietoes
Summary: Just two boyfriends having a bit of fun with some ice cream.
Relationships: Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale), NICEPANTS, Royal Guard 01/Royal Guard 02 (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sweet treat

One would think Hotland to be the optimal place for selling ice cream, but for the Nice Cream Parlor business had been slow and for someone as dedicated to bringing smiles on peoples’ faces as Guy was, he had recently found it difficult to keep one on his own. To prepare for the prospective market of Hotland, he had upgraded his old trolley into a small cabin on wheels; even using magic, without proper insulation keeping his goods frozen in the sweltering heat of the lava flows would have been difficult if not impossible. The cabin had cost more than he could really afford to invest and unfortunately, the gamble wasn’t paying off. Guy had had to rent out his permanent flat in Waterfall and move to live in the cabin to make ends meet for the time being. He tried to stay positive though. Although quite different from the eerie teal light of Waterfall, the soft orange glow of the lava was beautiful in its own right. The proximity of the capital sure made Hotland a livelier place, even if the residents had not yet found the joys of frozen treats. And most importantly, had he not come to Hotland, he would have never met Burgerpants.

  
When he had started to realize that he wasn’t gaining the patronage he needed, Guy had visited the MTT-brand Burger Emporium to ask if they would perhaps be interested in ordering some ice cream to test it out on their menu. The young cat monster behind the counter had nervously asked him to wait while he contacted his boss. The answer had been a no – the cat had tried to put it more kindly, but it was quite obvious this Mettaton character didn’t think the products of a common street vendor to be fancy enough for any establishment bearing his trademark. Guy had thanked him for his troubles and taken his leave - not expecting the cat to show up at his ice cream cabin a few days later, apologizing for having to turn down the offer and making it clear he didn’t share his boss’ assumption on the quality of Guy’s products. The young grill worker had hesitated after hearing the prices though – apparently his job wasn’t paying much either. The inner struggle reflected on his face had been downright painful to watch and when Guy offered him a stick of Nice Cream on the house, it was for his own benefit as much as the other’s.

  
As it turned out BP had never eaten ice cream before and Guy couldn’t help but laugh at the way his expression lit up at the first bite and how he immediately declared the simple treat to be the best thing he had ever tasted – right before proceeding to gobble up the rest and consequently suffering his first ever brain freeze. At the time he couldn’t have guessed it, but one thing led to another and now, a couple of months later, the two were dating. While his struggling business was still a constant source of stress, whenever BP managed to get some time off from work and paid him a visit, Guy had absolutely no trouble putting on a smile.

  
Today was one such day and as good-natured as he generally was, Guy couldn’t help but chuckle at BP’s account on Mettaton’s latest meltdown and the consequent staff meeting that had closed down the resort. BP, however, wasn’t considered important enough for his presence to be required. The lack of recognition he faced at work was such a commonplace notion – a fact that upset Guy every time it came up – that he barely registered it, instead rejoicing over the opportunity to spend the afternoon with his boyfriend rather than toiling away behind the grill that to him had become something of a personal Barrier; something in the way of his hopes and dreams that he found himself unable to cross on his own. He pretty much hated his job, but had had to admit that an underpaid and underappreciated position was still better than no work at all, even if he spent a considerable portion of his days fantasizing about quitting. The cat was cynical beyond his years – one of the few sides of him that Guy wasn’t that fond of, being a happy-go-lucky kind of person himself he would rather see his loved ones happy too. Today BP wasn’t grumbling about work though and any disgruntlement Guy might have felt on his behalf was soon forgotten. The day at the Nice Cream Parlor had been a slow one and would in all likelihood continue as such, so the company was most welcome. The two vendors chatted for a good couple of hours and shared a laugh at Mettaton’s expense before Guy invited BP to try out some new ice cream flavors he had been developing.

There had been a spot of melted ice cream on BP’s chin that Guy had offered to clean for him.  
Things had escalated quickly from there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yee-ow!” BP rubbed his head, grimacing.  
“Oh my stars, I’m sorry! Are you alright?”  
Stripped to the waist, BP was half sitting, half lying on the floor of Guy’s mobile home, leaning his back against the rolled-up mattress that served as Guy’s bed when the Nice Cream Parlor was closed for the night. Guy, still fully clothed save for his unbuttoned shirt was straddling his thighs, one hand resting on BP’s hip bone. In his other hand he held a slightly melted, strawberry-flavored stick of Nice Cream. A few short, orange hairs were stuck to the tip from when it had just a moment earlier been dragged across the cat’s bare chest – Guy had asked him to close his eyes for a “special treat” but obviously BP had not been expecting a literal frozen treat to be used, the shock causing him to throw his head back so abruptly that he had knocked it on the cupboard door behind him. The yelp of pain had barely left his lips when Guy was already apologizing profusely both for the surprise contact and the cramped space of what was little more than a walk-in closet housing his small kitchen.

  
“J-just a lil’ bump… but maybe you should kiss it better, just to be sure?” BP offered in a purring voice that was in a stark contrast with the (now clearly feigned) look of pain on his face. He had such a wonderfully expressive face, Guy found himself thinking once again. If it wasn’t for Mettaton dominating the Underground’s entertainment industry and having the power to choose who was given a chance at the limelight, he could easily see BP making it as an actor. Guy’s concerned expression melted into a gentle smile. A kiss was indeed the perfect remedy – a long, strawberry-flavored one…  
“I can’t reach there… this will have to do!” He went for BP’s lips and whatever it was that the cat attempted to say in response, it didn’t sound like a complaint.  
“Now then,” Guy whispered, pulling away, “shall we get back to this?” He held up the stick of slowly melting ice cream. BP was biting his lip, half-lidded eyes flicking between his boyfriend’s mischievous smirk and the Nice Cream being slowly lowered closer and closer to his abdomen. He drew a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and steeling himself for the icy touch, but it never came. Instead there was an amused chuckle. Cracking open an eye, he was met with the sight of Guy licking the treat with a smug grin on his face.

“Oh come on, don’t tea- ngh-ahh!”  
With surprising speed, Guy had swung the Nice Cream down onto BP’s belly. The cat squirmed and moaned, one of his pawed hands covering his face and the other grasping at the mattress as Guy leisurely traced a long line from his lower abdomen all the way up to his collarbone. Once the ice-cold tip was lifted from his skin BP barely had time to breathe a sigh of relief before the rabbit’s tongue traced over the same line, cleaning the melting residue from his fur and making him shiver anew. Reaching the end of his track, Guy nuzzled his face into the crook of BP’s neck, feeling the vibrations of the quiet purr arising from the cat’s throat. Before the series of kisses he proceeded to plant along BP’s jawline could reach his lips though they were interrupted by the ring of a bell. Guy froze, his long ears flattened back.

A customer. Now of all times!

“Oh, _cranberries_!” Guy exclaimed under his breath and BP had to cover his mouth not to laugh out loud at the ridiculous swear.  
“I’ll be with you in a moment!” the rabbit called out in the direction of the service desk, thrusting the ice cream stick into BP’s hands, hastily buttoning up his shirt and scampering to his feet.  
“Aw, you don’t need to be so formal with me…” BP teased quietly, but when Guy glanced back at him with a scowl, the cat was already curled up against the wall, making sure to stay out of sight. Mettaton would probably fire him on the spot if he was caught doing something like this at the burger grill and the last thing BP wanted was to cause more trouble for Guy. He knew the rabbit had it hard even if he always put on a brave face and brought up the bright side of things. BP’s own dreams had come crashing down, and seeing Guy pursue his so wholeheartedly… Fate had made him cynical, but for Guy’s sake he wanted to believe the rabbit had a chance. He never wanted to see that smile fade.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“C-could you repeat that?” Guy asked, dumbfounded. The two tall monsters behind the counter, clad from head to toe in black armor glanced at each other.  
“Yeah, like, all of it,” the one with the long ears protruding from the back of his helmet said.  
“……… that is correct,” the other confirmed.  
“O-okay... That comes to, let’s see… about 840 G?” Guy eyed the Royal Guards meekly. He had rounded the price down rather generously. Not that he felt threatened by them, but that was a lot of money to spend on ice cream – heck, it was a lot to spend on anything as far as Guy was concerned – and asking for a sum like that felt somehow uncomfortable. The guards however seemed to find the price agreeable.  
“………… my treat,” one said, pulling out a bag heavy with coins.  
“Aw, thanks bro!” the long-eared one chimed, bouncing lightly on his heels.  
“R-right! Uh, just give me a minute to get the containers out!” Guy sprang into action, still hardly believing the situation. He had never prepared to sell in bulk like this and it took a while to figure out the logistics, but after a few minutes the guards stepped out, both carrying a box full of ice cream infused with cold magic. Guy wished them well, locked the door after them and put up the ‘sorry we’re closed’ -sign on the little window. Even if he got to work right away a new batch of ice cream wouldn’t be ready before closing time, so he might as well call it a day and get back to getting it on with BP.

  
“Looks like we both got off early today,” Guy cheered as he stepped back around the service desk.  
“Really? ‘Cause I think you still have some unfinished business over here,” BP quipped and stepping in Guy had to swallow a giggle. The cat was lying on his side, head propped up on one hand with the other resting on his still bare midriff. The pose would have perhaps been more seductive had it not been displayed on the floor of a cluttered side room with a popsicle stick between the teeth instead of the classical red rose.“Oh, I suppose I’d better get right back to work then! Now where’s that– Oh. You ate it.”  
“Well ‘t was melting,” BP shrugged, wiggling the licked-clean stick in his mouth. “Would ya accept, hm, an _alternative payment_ for another one?”  
“Didn’t you hear, silly?” Guy replied, sitting down next to BP and plucking the stick from his mouth, “I’m sold out of everything for now.”  
“Oh.”  
“But don’t worry,” he smiled, leaning in. “I’m sure we can find something else to lick…”  
He could still taste a hint of strawberry on his boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
